monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Poppy Hokkaido
Poppy Hokkaido - '''17 letnia Noppera-Bo, pochodzi z Japonii, pasjonuje się organizacją przyjęć. Ma miłe usposobienie i jest bardzo towarzyska. Zadebiutowała w filmie Residents of souls. Poppy jest wieczną optymistką, potrafi dostrzec plusy we wszystkim, uwielbia sprawiać że inni czują się szczęśliwi choć przez jeden moment, a wywołanie uśmiechu na czyjejś twarzy przynosi jej wielką satysfakcję. We wszystkie swoje poczynania wkłada całe serce, choć zdarza się że jej dobre chęci nie są najodpowiedniejsze. Jest także lekko roztrzepaną osobą, czasem chaotyczną i trudną do zrozumienia, emanuje od niej pozytywna energia i prawdziwa radość życia, za swoimi przyjaciółmi byłaby gotowa wskoczyć w ogień. Osobowość Poppy jest optymistką, trochę stukniętą, szaloną, dla niektórych obłąkaną (w tym dobrym znaczeniu), niesamowicie radosną (aż za bardzo) dziewczyną. Nie lubi stać w miejscu, musi mieć pole do popisu, kocha nowe, nieznane sobie sytuacje, a ze wszelakich problemów potrafi wyjść praktycznie bez szwanku. Jest osobą towarzyską, nie lubi samotności. Dziewczynę cechuje nie tylko optymizm i podejście do (nie)życia, ale także empatia, honor i duże poczucie ochrony bliskich, dla swoich przyjaciół byłaby gotowa zaryzykować wszystko. Poppy uwielbia wprowadzać innych w dobry nastrój swoimi dowcipami i błyskotliwymi anegdotkami, i żarcikami, lecz potrafi powiedzieć sobie "stop!" Już niejednokrotnie Poppy sprawiła, że upiory i upiorki odzyskiwali radość ze swojego (nie)życia. Zdecydowanie nie jest spokojną i opanowaną osobą, działa pod wpływem chwili. Mówi co myśli i widzi, nie dba o to, co myślą o niej inni. Szybko podejmuje decyzje. Zdarzają się (niezwykle rzadko, ale jednak) momenty, kiedy Poppy jest smutna (zwłaszcza, kiedy coś zepsuje) wówczas nie płacze ani nie okazuje swoich emocji, jedyne co robi to mniej mówi. Poppy godzinami potrafi rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym, to niezła gaduła, zawsze ma coś do powiedzenia, cechuje ją szybka i płynna mowa, lecz czasem niezrozumiała i chaotyczna. Na upiorce można polegać, potrafi pocieszyć i podnieść na duchu. W chwilach radości skacze i nie potrafi nad sobą zapanować, Poppy nie wstydzi się swojej ekscentryczności, lubi siebie taką jaką jest i w pełni akceptuje swoje wady i małe dziwactwa. Wygląd Poppy jest przeciętnego wzrostu dziewczyną o półprzeźroczystej (zwłaszcza na dłoniach i stopach) jasno beżowej, wręcz białej skórze. Jako Noppera-Bo dziewczyna nie ma twarzy, a jedynie jej zarys, wobec czego nie można stwierdzić jakiego koloru są jej oczy i brwi. Usta dziewczyna maluje na żółto, ma dość wyraźnie zarysowany nos, dłonie o łopatkowych palcach i dość nisko osadzoną głowę. Włosy Poppy naturalnie mają odcień lawendowy, często farbuje końcówki na różowo. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left '''Japonia, oficjalnie Państwo Japonia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór Noppera-Bo - legendarny japoński potwór bez twarzy. Określa się je niekiedy mianem mujina, czyli starojapońskim słowem określającym borsuka lub szopa. Chociaż mujina pojawia się w formie zwierzęcej, thumb|left|103pxnoppera-bo ma zazwyczaj formę człowiekopodobną. Uważa się, że istoty te pojawiły się, by straszyć ludzi. Noppera-bo znane są przede wszystkim jako przerażające istoty, ale są one zazwyczaj nieszkodliwe. Początkowo objawiają się zwykłym udziom, podszywając się pod znaną im osobę. Później jednak, porzucają cechy i twarz wybranej osoby, przerażając jednocześnie swoją ofiarę. Rodzina Poppy jest córką Noppera-Bo, zarówno jej matka i ojciec reprezentują ten gatunek. Dziewczyna ma młodszego, 7-letniego brata, mają dość dobre relacje, oboje lubią przyjęcia i cieszą się każdą chwilą. Poppy jest bardzo związana ze swoimi rodzicami, kiedy została uwięziona w artefakcje, strasznie za nimi tęskniła. Uwielbiała wysłuchiwać ich opowieści, wspólne gotowanie z mamą, gry w krykieta z tatą... Teraz, ma możliwośc kontaktu z nimi, próbuje go nawiązać przez cały wolny czas. Dalsza rodzina Poppy wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, znajomych traktuje jak swoją dość patchworkową rodzinę, twierdzi że rodzina to coś więcej niż wspólne DNA. Troszczy się o wszystkich z taką samą miłością, byłaby gotowa oddać za swoich bliskich nawet i istnienie. Relacje z innymi uczniami Z Haruka Haruhiro Demonice znają się bardzo długo, w końcu mieszkały w jednym artefakcie. Poppy bardzo lubi spędzać czas z upiorką i zawsze pieszczotliwie do niej mówi "Haru-chan". Harukę czasami irytuje Noppera-Bo, lecz nie może ukryć, że bardzo często pomagała jej w trudnych chwilach. Poppy stara się zeswatać Kitsune z Felixem. Często nazywa ich "Feruka" lub też bardzo przypominającym tę nazwę słowem - "Peruka". Z Felix Firestorm Mimo krótkiego okresu poznania, Poppy polubiła chłopaka. Jej przyjacielskie nastawienie do Felixa wyrażają np. Nazywanie go per " Feluś" czy próby zeswatania go z Haruką. Z Teddy Honney Teddy i Poppy poznały się przypadkiem. W szkole był organizowany konkurs wypieków. W konkursie jednak mogły startować upiorki w parach. Teddy bardzo chciała wziąć w nim udział, dlatego na przerwie obiadowej stanęła na stole i krzyknęła, że poszukuje osoby do pary w konkursie wypieków. Większość upiorów przestraszyła się już samego wejścia na stół niedźwiedzicy, więc nikt nawet nie odważył się zgłosić. Nikt, oprócz Poppy. Noppera-bo natychmiast wskoczyła na stół stając obok misia, wykrzykując równocześnie, że chce zrobić muffinki. Obie upiorki zabrały się do pracy i upiekły pyszne słodkości, jednak zajęły 3 miejsce. Dziewczyny do dzisiaj utrzymują kontakt, często razem spacerują i uwielbiają się przytulać Z Jayem Asmod Dobry przyjaciel Poppy. Zawsze stara się pomagać demonowi, kiedy ten tego potrzebuje. Oboje mają wesołe usposobienie i szybko zjednują sobie prawdziwych przyjaciół. Z Ally "Octo" Pus Ally i Poppy szybko znalazły wspólny język - obie są nad wyraz kreatywne i walczą o swoje. Są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Z San-Hee Yumehą Poppy bardzo lubi San-Hee i vice versa. Często można je razem spotkać jak rozmawiają i wzajemnie śmieją się z zabawnych sytuacji. Z Asami Pralines Poppy i Asami mają świetny kontakt, obie dzięki podobnym osobowościom ( i pasji do słodyczy) szybko znalazły wspólny język. Jednak Asami jest od Poppy znacznie bardziej pamiętliwa i opanowana. Z Mei - Lin Lang Mei jest dobrą znajomą Poppy, bardzo się lubią, ale nie zanosi się na większą przyjaźń ani głębsze relacje. Z Sakurą Naegi Sakura i Poppy ledwo co się znają, mimo to ich relacje są przyjazne, często razem odrabiają lekcje. Z Yasiną Meerme Poppy i Yasina dość dobrze się znają, (głównie dlatego, że Yasina jest pół Noppera-Bo) świetnie rozumieją swoje problemy, lubią spędzać razem czas. Z Justine Sainą Relacje dziewczyn zaczęły się w dość...specyficzny sposób, mianowicie od pamiętnego opętania hinduski przez Noppera-Bo, po wydarzeniach z RoS Justine wiele razy musiała przepraszać za grzeszki, które Poppy wyprawiała przy pomocy jej ciała, między innymi było zwinięcie przez Poppy zapasu galaretki przeznaczonej na deser, by następnie skonsumować ją na szkolnym dachu. Oczywiście Justine była początkowo wściekła jak się dowiedziała, co wyczyniała, jednakże po kilku dniach złość na Poppy jej przeszła, każdy ma prawo oszaleć po takim czasie odizolowania od świata. Obecnie są dobrymi znajomymi, zanosi się na większą przyjaźń między nimi. Z Leah Snowchains Z hybrydą Poppy nie ma za dobrych stosunków, Japonka uważa, że Leah jest osobą marudną i zdecydowanie nie ma ochoty spędzać z nią czas. Z Marcy La'Sweet Za panną La'Sweet Poppy nie przepada z uwagi na jej kapryśny charakterek dwu latki. No i Marcy często próbuje rozstawiać Poppy po kątach, a Japonka nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać i spychać się na boczny tor. Z Imą Ima stara się jej unikać z uwagi na szaleńcze usposobienie Japonki. Hybryda nie przyznaje się do tego, ale zdarza się, że Poppy przywraca uśmiech na jej często zamyślonej i pochmurnej twarzy. Z Blair DeGhoul Blair o dziwo bardzo lubi Poppy, za jej osobowość, styl i świetną organizację, stara się jak najczęściej przebywać w jej towarzystwie. Miłość W sprawach sercowych Poppy jest osobą niedojrzałą, mimo upływu czasu wciąż czuje się dzieckiem. Po za tym póki co nikt nie zdobył jej serca, prócz czekoladowych babeczek z wiśniową konfiturą, a trudno jakiemuś upiorowi będzie to przebić. Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Poppy jest mały, żółty kanarek imieniem Sweets. Poppy dostała go od babci, bardzo dużą uwagę przywiązuje do jego wygody i wyglądu. Niezapomniane cytaty Zdolności *'Lewitacja' - Poppy potrafi lewitować, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Telekineza '- Poppy może przenosić ciała stałe siłą woli. *'Opętywanie '- Poppy może wejść w ciało innej osoby (za wyjątkiem duchów, bo ciał nie posiadają) *'Przenikalność '- Poppy potrafi przenikać przez ciała stałe. *'Wyrażanie emocji za pomocą kolorów '- Dziewczyna zmienia kolor buzi w zależności od emocji. *'Przybieranie twarzy' - Poppy potrafi przybrać twarz dowolnej osoby. Zainteresowania *'Organizacja wydarzeń' - Poppy jest wspaniałą organizatorką wszelkiego rodzaju wydarzeń, zawsze udanych. *'Cukiernictwo -' Przez pewien czas upiorka interesowała się cukiernictwem, doszła jednak do wniosku, że o wiele bardziej woli jeść słodkości niż je tworzyć. *'Kolekcjonerstwo - '''Dziewczyna najbardziej lubi zbierać szklane kule śniegowe, wszelkiej maści kubki oraz magnesy na lodówkę. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po tym, że nie ma twarzy, a jedynie jej zarys. *Po specyficznym sposobie lewitacji, wygląda wtedy, jakby skakała. *Po fryzurze, a dokładniej mówiąc po trzech kosmykach sterczących na środku jej głowy. *Po tym, że bardzo często zdarza jej się przytulać osoby w jej otoczeniu. Wystąpienia *Residents of Souls *Resident of Souls 2 - Zemsta po brytyjsku Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: '''Muffie, Mackie, Poppuś '''Ulubione powiedzonka:' "Łuu Huu!" "Słodka Muffinko!" "Pastelove, love loveeeeee" "Bo (nie)życie to tęcze i babeczki!" "Babeczkę?" Ulubiony przedmiot szkolny: Szalona nauka A najmniej: '''Ekonomia '''Zwierzak: '''Kanarek - Sweets '''Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Okno w domowym pokoju Poppy zajmuje całą ścianę '''Nie rusza się bez: zdobionych okularków i słodyczy w torebce (ona zawsze ma przy sobie coś słodkiego) Ciekawostki *Nazwisko Poppy nawiązuje do jednej z wysp Japońskich i zarazem miejsca jej urodzenia. *Jej urodziny wypadają 4 listopada *Zamiast "co" dziewczyna mówi "que". *Ma tendencję do sklejania kilku słów w wypowiadanych zdaniach. *Na powitanie przytula osobę z którą się wita. *W wypowiadanych zdaniach, często nawiązuje do cytatów z animacji oraz wypieków cukierniczych *Do każdego często zwraca się zdrobnieniami i nadaje innym urocze ksywki od imienia. *Kiedy demonica odczuwa silne emocje, jej włosy "podnoszą" się do góry a jej "oczy" znacznie się po większąją. *Poppy jest praworęczna. *Kiedy się ucieszy lub podekscytuje, skacze. *Nie przepada za sytuacjami, kiedy ktoś patrzy jej na dłonie. *Jako Noppera-Bo dziewczyna potrafi przybrać twarz dowolnej osoby, wspaniale wychodzi jej też naśladowanie głosów. *Lubi zbierać kubki przywiezione z podróży. *Poppy nie potrafi płakać. *Uwielbia oglądać musicale i bardzo chciałaby tańczyć i śpiewać przed publicznością. *Jej charakter jest taaak troszkę inspirowany (nawet bardzo) postacią Pinkie Pie z serialu "My little pony przyjaźń to magia" oraz postacią Poppy z animacji DreamWorks "Trolle", po niej z resztą ma imię. Galeria Poppy ID.jpg|Rysunek Poppy (boshe ja to stworzyłam;;) Poppy z painta.jpg|Poppy z painta IMG 20161207 165342.jpg|koncept art Poppy IMG 20161207 165252.jpg IMG 20161211 113020.jpg IMG 20161213 075103.jpg|Wraz z Felixem,Jayem,Electrią i Haruką IMG 20161218 142459.jpg|kiedy Poppy się baaaardzo ucieszy TakaSobiePoppy.jpeg|Poppy życzy wesołych świąt xD CiciAllyPoppySzkicDługopisem.jpeg|z Cici i Ally Poppy i Teddy Rm.jpeg|Bo przyjacielskie hugi są najlepsze a (nie)życie to tęcze i babeczki! (nie pytajcie) Uśmiiiiech.jpeg TrinaJayAllySanHeeBlairIPoppy.jpeg Poppy w scenicznej kreacji.jpeg Poppy na tęczy.jpeg|~Bo jestem tęczą....~ Cookie z wycinanką.jpg Paulette maluje Poppy by Rochi.jpg Ally i Poppy przy ognisku by Rochi.jpg Szkic Poppy tuli Leah by Rochi.jpg Poppy lecz trochu za mała by Rochi.jpg Poppy2.jpg w różnych seriach IMG 20161207 165144.jpg|sweet screams oczywiście musiała być muffinką IMG 20161207 165425.jpg|Ghoul jungle IMG 20161209 223106.jpg|Horristmas IMG 20161213 074935.jpg|Disney Inspiration Anna z Krainy Lodu Poppy RoS2.jpeg|Residents of Souls 2 Poppy TiM.jpeg|Terror in Madrid Poppy AMHI.jpeg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Poppy HOI.jpg|Horror on ice Galeria od innych Poppy by A.G0002.jpg|Poppy od Amity.Gala Poppy Skullette.png|Skullette Poppy od Pixie.Giggler 1481022783784756639589.jpg|Chibi Poppy od Czikorita08 1482084778331756639589.jpg|Poppy rozwala Felixa w grze video,od Czikorita08 Popka by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Popppyyyy.png|Poppy w simsach od Liścia Rtrtr.png|"portret" simowej Poppy również od Liścia Poppy Hakaido.jpg|Od Kicia 128 Meta timeline *Pażdziernik 2016 - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Poppy Hokkaido *1 Grudzień 2016 - Pojawia się strona Poppy *Grudzień 2016 - Poppy zadebiutowała w filmie Residents of souls Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Yōkai